Pippin Took
Peregrin Took ''', also known as '''Pippin' or Pip, is one of the main characters of the Lord of the Rings ''series. Pippin is the youngest hobbit and also the youngest member in the Fellowship of the Ring, and promises to protect Bilbo's nephew, Frodo Baggins with his life. However, Pippin, no matter how trouble-making he is, tries to prove himself to nearly everyone while also protecting the ones he loves. Pippin is portrayed by Billy Boyd and his gallery is here. History Early Life Pippin was born and raised in the Shire. He had three older sisters, Pearl, Pervinca, and Pimpernel and was best friends with his cousin Merry. Both of them got into many moments of trouble. ''The Fellowship of the Ring In TA 3001, Pippin and Merry set off one of Gandalf's firecrackers. However, they are caughta nd forced to clean all of the dishes. He and Merry later run into Frodo on their way to Bree while Pippin and Merry were stealing Farmer Maggot's crops. They snuck into the council of Lord Elrond and proclaimed their loyalty to Frodo. In Moria, Gandalf failed to open up the door that led to the mines of Moria, Pippin asked what he was going to do then, frustrating Gandalf further, who stated he would bash his head against the wall before calming down. When they enter Balin's tomb, Pippin accidentally knocks over a skeletal figure of the Dwarf sitting there. The following concequences led Gandalf to fall by the hands of Durin's Bane. Before leaving Lothlórien, Galadriel gave him a dagger and told PIppin that he would one day find his courage. Later, Pippin and Merry are kidnapped by the orcs after Boromir died protecting them. ''The Two Towers'' Continuing where the last film left off, Pippin is still held captive with Merry but Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli are still trying to find a way to find them. On their journey to Isengard, Pippin notices that Merry is suffering and asks the nearby uruk-hai to re-hydrate him. However, Merry re-awakens and tells Pippin that he will be fine.Later, Merry and Pippin escape from the Orcs, only to be found by one of the orcs who noticed their escape. It tried attacking them, but Merry made sure that Pippin climbed up the tree before he did. They are rescued by Treebeard, but he assumes that they are orcs. However, Gandalf appears to the trio and tells Treebeard that their identities are true and tells him to protect Pippin and Merry and all costs. During the Entmoot, a meeting of the Ents, Merry fails to sway the council; Treebeard begins to help them get back home, however, Pippin tricks Treebeard to go down south towards Isengard for Treebeard to see that Saruman has cut down most of the trees Treebeard knew, causing a sympathetic Pippin to apologize to Treebeard. They participate in the Battle of Isengard. Afterwards, Pippin and Merry re-discover Saruman's store room and take part of stealing smoking The Return of the King Family Alive: * [[Diamond Took|'Diamond Took']]' '(wife) * [[Faramir Took I|'Faramir Took I']] (son) * [[Goldilocks Gamgee|'Goldilocks Gamgee']] (daughter-in-law) * Paladin Took '(father) * 'Eglantine Banks '(mother) * 'Pearl Took (older sister) * Pimpernel Took (older sister) * Pervinca Took (older sister) * Esmeralda Took (paternal aunt) * Saradoc Brandybuck (paternal uncle) * [[Merry Brandybuck|'Meridoc "Merry" Brandybuck']] (paternal cousin) * Bilbo Baggins (adoptive uncle) Deceased: * Adalgrim Took (paternal grandfather) * Hildigrim Took (paternal great-grandfather) * Rosa Baggins (paternal great-grandmother) * Gerontius Took (paternal great-great-grandfather) * Adamanta Took, nee Chubb (great-great-grandmother) * Ponto Baggins II (great-great-grandfather) * Mimosa Baggins, nee Bunce (great-great-grandmother) * Polo Baggins (great-granduncle) * Belladonna Baggins, nee Took '(great-grandaunt) * 'Bungo Baggins '(great-granduncle) * [[Mirabella Took|'Mirabella Took]] (great-great-aunt) * [[Gorbadoc Brandybuck|'Gorbadoc Brandybuck']] (great-great-uncle) Trivia * Pippin is based on Peregrin "Pippin" Took from The Lord of the Rings ''by JRR Tolkien. * Pippin's nickname comes from the word pippin, which is a type of apple. * In the beginning of the series, Pippin was a mischevious and reckless child; however, by the end of the War of the Ring, he matured into a brave young man, possibly due to the events of the Palantir. * In the original book, Pippin is twenty-nine years old and appears to be the same age as Frodo, Sam, and Merry. However, he still probably didn't reach majority yet in the film. * Prior to ''The Hobbit, Pippin was one of the few characters to directly interact with Sauron, preceded by Saruman and Gandalf, and followed by Azog, Bolg (off-screen), Galadriel, Saruman, and Elrond, Frodo Baggins and Aragorn. * The woman who stands next to Pippin during Sam and Rosie's wedding is Diamond of Long-cleeve, his future wife. ** The ship between Pippin and Diamond is known as "Piamond" Appearances * The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring * The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers * The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King Category:Took Clan Category:Hobbits Category:Male Category:Lord of the Rings Category:LOTR Characters Category:Fellowship of the Ring Characters Category:The Two Towers Characters Category:Return of the King Characters Category:Fellowship of the Ring Members